


Remember Everything

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Adorable, Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Reverend Amos Howell began to glower as he remembered his master never thanking him for bringing victims.





	Remember Everything

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to glower as he remembered his master never thanking him for bringing victims. Victims for Unity to control. He recalled Unity always sending him to gather extra victims a few seconds later. After Amos walked into a kitchen, he found himself near Martha Kent and paused. His eyes were on her while she sat at a table and enjoyed sipping her coffee. One smile replaced his scowl slowly.

Amos started to remember Martha thanking him recently. Thanking him for helping her with farm tasks and running errands occasionally. He continued to smile.

Martha turned to Amos and smiled. ''You always worked recently. Take the day off. Kara can feed the animals this afternoon,'' she said.

''Thanks,'' Amos said as his smile remained. He was always going to remember the moment.

THE END


End file.
